


Sun and Moon

by velvetskin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: As it is introspective Donghyuck is abused by his parents, M/M, Makes No Sense Either, No Plot, No idea where I'm going with this, and mentally unstable, introspective shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetskin/pseuds/velvetskin
Summary: Donghyuck can put on hold his anger-filled attitude in some occasions. Those occasions are every second Mark is near him.





	1. A gloomy clock

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Donghyuck's point of view.

I like being though, I like being intimidating. People act like they are perfect when they find any flaws in the way you act. I don't need it, I don't need anyone's criticism. I'm fucking sixteen years old, leave me alone.  
I _am_ angry, how can I not be angry when this fucking kid comes up in our second fucking class and messes with me but it is all my fault because, after that, I started yelling at him how big of an asshole he is. He _is_ a fucking asshole. There's nothing wrong with me telling the truth.

  
"Hey." Minhyung interrupts me before I think of new insults and continue yelling.

"Don't fucking tell me to ca-"

"Wanna come to my house after school?" And he interrupts again.

Where did that come from? I don't know if i should continue on being angry at how disgusting the human race is or if I should focus on the fact that Minhyung asked me to go to his house with the sweetest tone I've ever listened him use. I'll close my eyes and breath first, that's easier than any of my options.

"Ummm, what day is it?"

"...Monday." Minhyung says with a concerned face but a confused tone.

"Oh... Yeah, yeah. I want to, I'll go."

He smiles pleasedly at me and continues listening to the teacher whose existence I forgot about until now. He looks so calm. So calm, so pure. Our conversation lasted only twenty seconds but I've lost complete track of space-time. He has such a power on me.  
And I am going to add Math classes to my list of places where thinking about Minhyung is a bad idea. Another bad grade to the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic (unless you count that Jonas BrothersxDemi LovatoxSelena Gomez fic I wrote when I was like 10) and English isn't my first language so feel free to point me out any mistakes! Also, short chapters are my thing, I hope you don't mind.


	2. Don’t eat and just come, I’ll do everything for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Mark's point of view. It's going to be a zig zag.

Donghyuck looked like he was about to explode, I needed to do something. I couldn't stand seeing him that exalted by someone who doesn't deserve his attention.

But now he's going to see the mess my room is. Why couldn't I think of something else? Something blocked my brain when I so him so upset.

"Is this your room or a giant trash can?" Donghyuck says while jumping in my bed as if it was his. We met each other only four months ago, when I entered this school, we don't share most of our interests but spending time with him can make any of my days. "It's weird that only I could come. What happened to the boys?"

"Oh, no, I didn't invite them. Should I? I'll call them if you want to." God. Making everything awkward is my gift.

"Nah, they'll want to sit here and I'll have to move from your bed. I've already wasted all my energy at school, I'm dead."

He really isn't planning on moving, he's laying there and his hair is covering is eyes, he looks like a kid. I want to fill him with stuffed animals and blankets. I throw a pillow at his face.

"Now _you_ are dead."

I should have let him sleep.


	3. It will be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's point of view.

"That Kira guy is amazing."

"You realize he's a mass murderer, right?" Minhyung's eyes fixate at the floor and he looks like he's contemplating life. "A cool dude, though. I like him too."

Minhyung is at my house and we are watching Death Note because he never did. He never watched Death Note, can you believe it? I know it's 2017 but he couldn't keep on living his life without knowing the basics of general knowledge.

"You know, games are my thing." Minhyung said while stretching (and without letting go of his sweater paws). How can he be so cute while doing something so small? "But animes are great too."

"You don't have to swing only one way." Really. Now. Why. I can't believe myself.  
He looks me in the eye as if I had just told him I broke his computer and then a literal "lol" follows. A lol. Really. I want to leave the planet.

But that would mean separating myself from Minhyung's warmness, and I don't have the power to do that.


	4. There'll be something missing and now that you found it, it's gone

"Do you-" Minhyung looks at me expectantly, you shouldn't expect anything from me when it's 4 a.m. and I slept less than 3 hours the day before. "Do you love your parents?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He stops to think about his answer. "I mean, who doesn't love their parents?" I look down, I knew that no one else will give me the answers I can't find myself, but I still try, because it doesn't hurt anyone and it gives me a little hope. "Unless they're the kinda parents who lock you up or beat you up... Where did that come from? We were talking about how badly made was the new Justice League film."

"It's 4 a.m., things come out of nowhere this late." When we were kids, monsters came out of the dark spots in our rooms. Now, monsters come out of the dark spots inside ourselves. Worrying about the first ones was easier, because they disappeared in the morning, but now they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't make much sense, I know. I'm just reflecting. It doesn't really have a plot either and I don't know where I'm going with it, but that's the idea.


End file.
